harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Versteckte Informationen auf JKRowling.com
Schaut euch mal die neue Version der Seite an ... ich find's irgendwie schade, dass die betont seriöse Site mit den versteckten Inhalten jetzt ihre Magie verloren hat. LG Fawkes77 Ich vermisse die Infos die man auf ihrer Seite finden konnte, die Erklärungen die nicht in den Büchern stehen, viele unserer Links funktionieren nicht mehr, weil die Infos auf der Homepage nicht mehr abrufbar sind, voll Sche....... --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 16:24, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir einfällt, um die verlinkten Informationen zu retten, ist, auf unter web.archive.org abgespeicherte Cache-Ansichten der Textonly-Seiten zu verlinken. Auf eine ältere Flash-Testversion der Website zugreifen kann man immer noch (ebenfalls durch web.archive.org gecacht): http://web.archive.org/web/20070203174400/http://www.jkrowling.com/f7b3qash/level_0.swf, ist allerdings englisch. LG Fawkes77 Meine PC Kenntnisse und mein Schulenglisch helfen mir da leider nicht weiter. Kann du die die Text-only Seite irgendwie hier her verlinken??? Das wäre klasse.... --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 17:06, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die gecachten Textonly-Seiten von web.archive.org zu verwenden, ist natürlich keine besonders gute Lösung, da die Seiten jederzeit gelöscht werden könnten, aber egal. Die aktuellste Cache-Version von http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/de ist http://web.archive.org/web/20100726060256/http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/de. Von hier aus sind alle Links auf der Seite anklickbar. LG Fawkes77 Danke dir Fawkes LG--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:59, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal versucht, diesen Artikel zu aktualisieren. Welche Artikel müssen noch dtringend korrigiert/aktualisiert werden? Auf jeden Fall braucht es einen Hinweis auf der Hauptseite, dass sämtliche Links auf Rowlings Text-Only-Seiten jetzt bloß noch aus dem kache aufgerufen werden können. Geht es, irgend sowas Schnelles zu basteln, das auf den Archivlink verweist?--Aragog 18:03, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mehrere Punkte im Zusammenhang mit den neuesten Geschehnissen um Harry Potter: #Die archivierte Flash-Version können wir leider vergessen, ich bin nämlich draufgekommen, dass man auf keine anderen Bereiche außer Hauptseite und Mülleimer zugreifen kann. Die gecachte Textonly-Version ist allerdings eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht fällt euch eine bessere Möglichkeit ein, die Quellen zu retten, denn wir wissen nicht, wie lange die gecachten Seiten erhalten bleiben. #Alle Links auf Textonly-Seiten müssten korrigiert werden (z. B. aus "http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/de/faq_view.cfm?id=1" wird "http://wayback.archive.org/web/http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/de/faq_view.cfm?id=1"). Jedoch wurden nicht alle Unterseiten von der Wayback Machine archiviert, deshalb immer vorher kontrollieren, ob der Link funktioniert! (Vielleicht ließe sich ein Bot schreiben, der dies automatisch erledigt?) #Im Zusammenhang zum neuen Look der Website tut sich folgende Frage auf: Sollen wir nach Vorbild des englischen Wikis einen eigenen Artikel zu JKRs neuem Roman ("The Casual Vacancy") erstellen oder hat das eurer Meinung nach nichts mehr mit Harry Potter zu tun? Und weil es auch irgendwie dazu passt und ich nicht wieder das Kummerforum für diesen Zweck missbrauchen will: Folgendes ist mir spontan eingefallen bei der Frage, was im Wiki allgemein noch zu tun sei: #Informationen, die in jüngster Zeit bekannt geworden sind, in die Artikel einbringen (z. B.: Informationen von Pottermore, ev. eine Anmerkung darüber, dass auf JKRs neuer Site unter FAQ ein Punkt zur HP-Enzyklopädie zu finden ist, ...) bzw. ältere Artikel auf den neuesten Stand bringen (siehe auch HPXperts für Infos). #Schokofroschkarten/Bildkarten in die Artikel einbinden (jetzt, wo wir bei Wikia sind, direkt? - Urheberrecht?) #Ich finde, die Spoilerinformationen bzw. der Hinweis darauf auf der Hauptseite sollten entfernt werden - sind sie fast fünf Jahre nach Erscheinen des 7. Bandes nicht langsam überflüssig? LG Fawkes77 :Ich habe mir die Textonly-Infos (die ich für wichtig halte) kopiert. Die McGongall Seite ist doch jetzt angepasst, weiter Infos von den Dursleys waren noch bei Pottermore, was wäre noch wichtig zu ergänzen?? Schokofroschkarten/Bildkarten unterliegen die jetzt nicht mehr dem Urheberrecht?? wegen der Spoiler muss du mit Aragog "verhandeln" *grins*.... --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:30, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Erst mal bloß zum Spoilerproblem: ich will demnächst statt des Spoiler hinweises eine deutlich sichtbare Bemerkung in diesen kasten setzen, dass viele unserer Quellenlinks nicht mehr funktionieren mit einem Hinweis auf die kache-Links. Die Warnung vor Spoilerlinks könnte dann auf den 1. bisherigen Satz beschränkt werden. (ich stelle meinen Vorschlag dann erst auf die Diskussion:Hauptseite). --Aragog 12:31, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Finde ich gut so. : @Ayla: Weil du geschrieben hast "was wäre noch wichtig zu ergänzen??"? Ich fände es eine Überlegung wert, ob wir all die neuen Zaubersprüche übernehmen sollten, die man in Pottermore findet, wenn man Zauberduelle spielt oder Zauber übt. Ich zähle im Folgenden alle Zauber auf (den Zauberspruch zum Zauber sieht man allerdings nur, wenn man den entsprechenden Zauber üben kann - ein paar sind nicht zum Üben aktiviert): : Im Buch "Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung": * Fluch der Popel (i. O.: Curse of Bogies) - "Mucus ad nauseam" - Zauber schon bekannt, Spruch neu * Grüne Funken (i. O.: Green Sparks) - Zauber schon bekannt * Umstoß-Fluch (i. O.: Knockback Jinx) - "Flipendo" - Haben sie vom 1. und 2. Spiel übernommen, kennen wir auch als "Depulso" vom fünften Spiel * Rote Funken (i. O.: Red Sparks) - kennen wir schon, war das nicht Relaschio? * Vernebelungszauber (i. O.: Smokescreen Spell) - neu? * Zauber zum Löschen des Zauberstab-Lichts (i. O.: Wand-Extinguishing Charm) - vermutlich Lumos * Zauber zum Einschalten des Zauberstab-Lichts (i. O.: Wand-Lighting Charm) - vermutlich Nox : Im Buch "Flüche und Gegenflüche": * Ganzkörperklammer (i. O.: Full-Body Bind) - "Petrificus totalus" - kennen wir natürlich schon * Wabbelbeine-Fluch (i. O.: Jelly-Legs Curse) - "Locomotor wibbly" - kennen wir schon, Spruch neu, aber schlechte Übersetzung (einfach gleich gelassen), außerdem lautet die korrekte Bezeichnung "Wabbelbeinfluch" * Beinklammerfluch (i. O.: Leg-Locker Curse) - "Locomotor mortis" - kennen wir * Pickel-Fluch (i. O.: Pimple Jinx) - "Furnunculus" - kennen wir, aber die Bezeichnung für den Zauber ist neu (war früher einfach "Furnunculus-Fluch", oder?) * Schnellklebe-Fluch (i. O.: Stickfast Hex) - "Colloshoo" - neu (zumindest Zauberspruch), wieder schlecht übersetzt, sollte eher "Colloschu" oder so heißen ... * Kitzel-Fluch (i. O.: Tickling Hex) - "Titillando" - komplett unsinnig, für "Rictusempra" einen neuen Zauberspruch zu erfinden ... außerdem war das immer der Kitzelzauber bzw. Tickling Charm, oder sind das etwa zwei verschiedene Zauber?? * Zungen-Fessel-Fluch (i. O.: Tongue-Tying Spell) - "Mimble Wimble" - kennen wir schon, der Zauberspruch ist neu, ist von einem Spiel abgeschaut (bzw. von Vernons "Mimblewimble") und leider wieder schlecht übersetzt, besser wäre z. B. "Mimbelwimbel" so wie in der dt. Übersetzung von Buch 1 ... : Im Buch "Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1": * Zauberspruch zum Feuermachen (Fire-Making Spell) - "Incendio" - kennen wir, bisher keine offizielle Bezeichnung, die dt. Übersetzung finde ich ziemlich ungeschickt * Schwebezauber (Levitation Charm) - wird sicher "Wingardium Leviosa" sein * Verriegelungs-Zauberspruch (Locking Spell) - wird sicher "Colloportus" sein, bisher keine offizielle Bezeichnung, die dt. Übersetzung finde ich wieder eher schlecht * Reparierzauber (Mending Charm) - wird sicher "Reparo" sein, bisher keine offzielle Bezeichnung * Abtrennzauber (Severing Charm) - wird sicher "Diffindo" sein - witzig finde ich, dass im Wiki-Artikel genau dieselbe Bezeichung steht ... als hätten wir es geahnt :-) * Weichmachzauber (Softening Charm) * Entsperrungs-Zauber (Unlocking Charm) : LG Fawkes77 Meine Meinung: *Viele Sprüche der Videospiele und des Kartenspiels scheint Rowling durch Pottermore nun zu Zaubersprüchen der Buchversion gemacht zu haben. Alle bisher als Spielzauber gekennzeichneten Sprüche, die hier erwähnt werden, sollten nun in den Bücherbereich. *Alle Zauubersprüche, die jetzt einen Namen bekommen haben, sollten zum Namen des Zaubers verschoben werden. (ja, auch so schwierige wie Zauberspruch zum Feuermachen) *Titilando ist nicht gleich Rictusempra. Neuer Zauberspruch und neue Zauberkategorie? Unwahrscheinlich. Hexes sind immer unangenehmer als jinxes. Statt einem Irrtum seitens Rowling sollte man also eher davon ausgehen, dass Titilando eine ähnliche, aber stärkere Wirkung hat. Wir haben nichts geahnt. Der Name severing charm kam auch schon in HP4 vor.--Rodolphus 07:21, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Meine Meinung: *Die Buchzauber bleiben so stehen wie sie sind. Eine Fußnote oder Anmerkung sollte da genügen. Es hat keinen Zweck jetzt die Buchzauber zu ändern, weil sonst niemand mehr nachvollziehen kann wo was steht.--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 14:47, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kaputte Quellenlinks Ehe die oben angefangene Diskussion untergeht: Ich finde, wir müssen vorerst auf der Hauptseite darauf hinweisen, dass unsere wichtigste Quellenangabe allenfalls über cache-Link und Sucharbeit der Lesenden noch zugängliiich sind s. Diskussion:Hauptseite. Findet ihr das auch? Worauf sollte ich verweisen? --Aragog 10:24, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vielleicht solltest du einen Vermerk auf der Hauptseite machen, dass die "alten" Links kaputt sind und auf die ( www.jkrowling.com/textonly/de ) -funktioniert noch- verweisen. In den Artikeln auf den Vermerk auf unserer Hauptseite--mit dem Link . Wenn dann diese Seite auch nicht mehr zu erreichen ist, haben wir ein Problem ;-).....--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 13:33, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC)